1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film seals and more particularly pertains to a new film seal for providing a seal which allows a user to easily ascertain whether a roll of film has been exposed or is a new roll of film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of film seals is known in the prior art. More specifically, film seals heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art film seals include U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,523; U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,507; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,136; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,812; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,321; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,600.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new film seal. The inventive device includes an elongate strip with an adhesive provided on one of the surfaces of the strip. The adhesive is adapted for adhesively coupling the first surface of the strip to an object. One of the ends of the strip has a lifting tab adapted for aiding the detachment of the strip from an object.
In these respects, the film seal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a seal which allows a user to easily ascertain whether a roll of film has been exposed or is a new roll of film.